


Vid: You're Gonna Make It After All

by thingswithwings



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvid, Festivids, Gen, Janet is amazing, just FYI, lots of hugs, this is also an AU version of EMH where Janet is the leader of the Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Janet Van Dyne has her shit together.
Kudos: 6





	Vid: You're Gonna Make It After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).

> Song is Joan Jett's cover of "Love Is All Around."
> 
> Made for Settiai for Festivids 2012.

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?bpvy2meoft5khmv)

[Download srt subtitles file from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?sohhsh9vdprp08y)

[Link to lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/joanjettandtheblackhearts/loveisallaround.html)


End file.
